The Secret Truths
by happytobeyourdork
Summary: Static makes simple mistake that leaves his father knowing his little secret...oneshot COMPLETE


**Hey ok I just put up my MR poll...so go vote... after you read this...**

**OK I kinda got into this show and was all like "Doesn't Virgil's dad and sis have to find out SOMETIME??? So I'm writing this...**

**Hope you like it...**

**Almost forgot... **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned this, why would I be writing fanfiction? I don't own, so don't sue me...please... everything belongs to Disney, I think.**

* * *

**The Secret Truth**

**by zarrondrea**

STATIC SHOCK AND GEAR WERE DOING AFTERNOON PATROLS, when Virgil Hawkin's cell phone rang. It was his dad.

"Hey, dad, what up?" Static asked, quietly.

"Where are you?" Robert Hawkins asked.

"Just hanging out with Richie, Dad." Virgil replied.

"You need to come home, _soon._" He sad sternly. "Like by dinnertime."

"Of course, I should be home in like an h-" Virgil trailed off as he saw Ebon fighting one of his newer teammates and "romantic interest", Aether. She was clad in her pure white uniform, with a slightly golden aura around her, throwing light balls at Ebon like there was no tomorrow, but they weren't doing much damage. She looked tired. "Hey dad, I gotta go... but home soon" right as he was saying this, Ebon knocked Aether down, and she didn't raise. "AETHER!" he shouted, unconsiously shutting his phone and dropping it and running to attack Ebon.

Gear had already headed over and picked Aether up and flew off. Static, blind with anger, let one of his most powerful attacks go and pushed Ebon back. They continue fighting.

They were stilling fighting, and Static was winning, when he heard the police arriving. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his dad pull up, and then look down, picking up his forgotten phone. But he didn't think of that now, as he finally pushed Ebon down enough for the cops to get a power blocking bracelet on him, donated courtesy of Gear.

As he saw Ebon getting hauled away, his mind replayed the memory of his dad picking up his phone. He then looked around to find his dad and he was asking some kids if he had seen Virgil.

One girl from school, Virgil thought her name was Kali, said, "Mr. Hawkins, I saw Static dropped that phone and I haven't seen Virgil since school let out."

Virgil quickly flew back to HQ, were Gear, now Richie, was waiting with the now-awake Aether, or Aph Wayne, little sister of Bruce Wayne (aka Batman), as she was called.

"Hey, did you beat him for me?" Aph asked.

"Yep. Taken in by the police. But now I have a problem. I kinda dropped my phone and my dad found it and that girl from 8th period, Kali-"

"Kayla," Aph interrupted.

"Kayla told him Static had dropped it and that she hadn't of seen me since school ended."

The other two were about to answer, when Andy Wayne, Aph's twin sister, burst through the doors. "I heard about the attack is every one OK?"

"You're the psychic, Andy." Aph said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up."

"_Anyways_, my dad might figure out I'm Static. What do I do?"

"Do you want us to come home with you? To help explain if he does figure it out?" Aph suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Richie and Andy agreed at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Let's go."

* * *

As the four teenage superheros walked into Virgil's house, Robert and Sharon, Virgil's sister, what into the entryway. "Virgil Hawkins, you have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**Ok I was going to torture you guys and make a second chapter, but then I was all like, that's stupid and I'm feeling nice so I'll continue. OH!!! And Adam knows Virgil's secret. Peace, zarrondrea**

* * *

"Um... maybe we should sit down for this." Virgil said.

"You three, out." Sharon haughtily told Andy, Aph and Richie.

"Make us." The twins said, stepping in closer to Virgil and looking Sharon right in the eye.

"Let them be here. I think there connected to this."

As they were walking into the living room, Adam walked up behind them. "What happened?" he asked the teens.

"Your obnoxious brother engulfed me and then I couldn't fight him and he knocked me out, that's what happened." Aph sarcastically told Adam, the hint of a smirk on her tanned face and an annoyed twinkle in eyes. (Her irises are white with a fire red line engulfing them with fire red and skye blue flecks. They were kinda freaky if you weren't used to them.)

An "Oh." came from Adam and "What?" came from Sharon and Mr. Hawkins.

"Ok, pops. Don't ask questions until were finished explaining.

She was briefly completely covered by light and when she was done, she was in her pure white Aether costume: a white tank top (made of the same stuff as Batman's uniform) and a short white skirt with white knee length leggings. On her feet with lace-up knee high white converse and she had elbow length fingerless gloves and a white mask on hey face, revealing her know solid-white irises Her platinum blonde hair with fire red highlights was pulled back into a straight ponytail, that seemed to move around and "crackle", like fire, and was tied with a white silk ribbon. "I'm Aether. I have powers of light manipulation, pyrokinesis, aerokinesis, telekinesis, and molecular combustion."

Her twin (OH and Andy's eyes are solid blue with a brown outline and green and brown flecks) briefly evaporated (her power is over waters) was formed a cloud and then a person, in a blue costume identical to Aether's, only it was aqua blue. Her eyes turn solid aqua and her hair was brown with green highlights and pulled into a stylish wavy (like ripples on water) side ponytail . "And I'm Pisces. I have powers of hydro/aquakinesis, cyrokinesis, chlorokinesis precognition, recognition, and molecular immobilization."

"Um..."

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in." Andy said.

"We were made into what you'd call bang babies when we were..." Aph explained.

"six. We were stolen from our parents by Alva Industries and experimented on. Uncle Alfie was mad. Bruce was even worse. But then we came back when we were seven..."Andy

"and became Aether and Pisces when we were eleven. Then we moved here because when heard about some..." Aph

"teen superheros who needed help." Andy and Aph finished together. They were getting funny looks.

"What? We have twin telepathy!" They said together, then burst out laughing, obviously at something the other thought.

"That still gives me a headache." Richie complained, rubbing his forehead. "Oh, Mr. Hawkins, I'm Gear. My power is that I'm really smart."

"His IQ is like the whole of Dakota combined." Virgil said.

"We gave him an IQ test that was supposed to take like 5-8 hours and he finished it in 20 minutes." Aph stated.

"And got everything right." Andy finished.

Richie blushed. Then reached into his bag and got a bag and began drawing blue prints really fast. "Brain surge." He explained as he wrote. "Continue on."

"And that leaves me with being Static. I have the power of electrokinesis. We're done."

There was utter silence. Sharon looked shocked and Mr. Hawkins looked angry and hurt.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mr. Hawkins whispered after a while.

"I wanted to. At first. But then, when you found out about the other bang babies and you said that all bang babies are bad. I was scared. That'd you see me the same way."

"Hold up! What were you even doing at the bang?" Sharon screeched.

"Well, I had been trying to avoid the gang scene, since... you know. But Wade was pressuring me to join and Francis- Hotshot- was trying to kill me. There was a big showdown there for all the gangs. Wade told me to show up. I did. The bang happened. I became Static."

"How did Richie get to be a bang babies? You didn't mention him there." Sharon asked.

"Well, I saw him after the bang. My clothes were reeking of the gas. He probably inhaled enough to change hm, but it was more gradual. But I have noticed he's been smarter since then, but it just exploded a few months ago."

More silence. Uncomfortable silence. Eyes searching. Suddenly, the twins, who had changed back to normal stood up and Aph said, "We're gonna go to the Watch Tower and find that charming brother of ours

"See..." Andy

"you..." Aph

later" Andy.

"A&A out." There was a increase of light, briefly and when it cleared, the twins were gone.

"I'm gonna head home, Virg. You guys need to work things out, alone. Bye, see you tomorrow morning for patrol." Richie said, putting his finished blueprint away and standing up. He began to walk out.

"Later." Virgil called after him. Adam repeated Richie's sentiments, but kissing Sharon goodbye instead of telling Virgil bye.

"Son, you need to know something. I would never look at you like a bad person. Static...you...have helped out everyone and saved t he city all the time."

"You can tell us these things. Although...this does explain why you hated Adam at first... he tried to kill you!" Sharon said.

"It's okay, we're over it. Adam's awesome. His brother...not so much." Virgil laughed,

And in that moment, joining in on Virgil's laughter, they knew they were going to be okay.

* * *

**Awesome...i'm done and it's late...**

**SO if you like it...great... review,,,favorite it...**

**I got a new quote.**

**Just remember, **

**You're special, just like everyone else in the world.**

**Peace out, zarrondrea.**


End file.
